Five Nights At Freddys:Origins
by OfficalRazerYT
Summary: This is not official Kids go to play with the animatronics they become friends and then find a secret in the anamatronics...
1. Chapter 1

"What were am I?"Said... "Oh your somewhere secret like a safe room you would say."said... with a muffuled dark voice "LET ME OUT PLEASE!"Said... "Oh your not getting out that easy"Said...  
"Goodnight!"Said... "No please dont leave me!"Said... He tryed to move his arm then... he heard a loud trigered a sring lock which snapped the rest of the springlocks some big others small smaller one punctured less bigger ones puctured through skin. 10 Years Before:"A new freddys just opened Daddy can we vist the new freddys?"Said John He was young only 5 at the Dad was the builder of the knew what was inside them he thought nothing was harmful.  
He said what he didnt know was what his buissness partner did to them he added something something bad inside the animatronics hidden from blueprints besides the one Afton had Willam Afton was his name. 


	2. Fnaf Origins:Shutting Down

The Children walked up on stage it had been 10 years after they first went to. Their names John,Rosa,Aidan,Eliza Johns dad knew the restaurant they walk to a door almost invisable but he opened the door they smelled somethhing gross the smell got wore and worse they had fully opened the door then saw it a dead body inside a old was a golden bunny suit we didnt know the name of it it was old before I or any of us were born.I rember one thing about these suits "My dad said springlocks inside the suit if you move too fast they snap killing you you bleed out choke on your blood"John said with shivers down his spine.  
This guy was stapped by the locks the suit glued into his skin. The blood dry,brown,everyware It wasnt wet blood at all it had been there for a while too long infact. We looked at the suit he skin very pale almost white "That means hes been for 15 or 10 years"John said still haveing shivers down his spine. The light behind them shutoff the door didnt shut the lights did. They were there because it was the last day before shuting down due to health reasons. They heard a voice come from behind them "Guys come on were leaving!"Johns dad said wlaking out the door. They ran ot of the room and chased his dad down to the car they caught up with him. The animatronics had been removed scraped they had nothing to worry about. But one thing there was one anamatronic they were getting tomorrow. When they ran out the eyes followed them the blueprint had sensors in the eyes to detect a child or adult they follow children but they were teens so the suit must hve glitched and broke making it look at them. Or there was something inside the robots they had no clue what was next. 


	3. Fnaf Origins:The Mystery

As they were driving to go back to the house. The sun was setting then they heard loud stomping noises they look behind them to see what it was but it was to dark outside to see what it was. It got louder and louder. They arrived at the house they looked back and saw nothing "It must have been the car."Said Rosa getting out of the car.  
They all lived nxt to each other they all went back into the house to sleep. The next morning they had a meeting under john's old tree house. "Guys we have to go back to Freddys!"John said with excitment in his face "Why its closed they shut it down we cant get in?"Eliza Said "No it shuts down at midnight we have a lot of time and pluss there just building a new Freddys over it so the old animatronics will still be there but hidden."John said with a grin on his face "Fine lets go."Adian said with boredness they started walking down the road to Freddys they didnt live to far apart from Freddys it only took 5 minutes to walk to Freddys when they were there they took a peek everything they knew was gone the tables the cloth the Baby,Funtime Foxy,Ballora Funtime Freddy was the only one left the rest were scraped yesterday in a room called the scooping room. "Guys there look its following us!"Eliza said scared. John and adian moved slightly to the left its eye followed "We should call the police"John said looking back at the animatronic. When thoe words poured out johns mouth they heard banging snaping louder than anything. "John whatch out!"Adian said as john got grabed by the creature its hand reached out from its chest cavity pulling john in slowly. They grabbed his legs trying to pull him out. One of them flipped the fire alarm making the sprinklers go off luckily the animatronic walked under one the water hit it then the claw dropped john on the floor. The animatronic dropped down on its legs and spazed out tey ran quickly out of the building and back to johns house then there they chated for a while then went in the tree house it was old wood but good enough to hold them. The tree house wasnt big at all it was built for john when he was 7 so he was short at the time. He went inside his house to get some snacks then they went back to there houses after chatting. The sun was setting when they went back in. Johns dad had made dinner john told his dad what happened. 


End file.
